Úvod do teorie magie
Úvod do magie Pokud jste se rozhodli studovat magii, je vhodné umět úplně na začátku zodpovědět otázku - co je to magie? thumb|left|Urozená kaldorei Magie je cesta, jak dosáhnout jinými než fyzickými cestami určitého výsledku. Lze ji dělit na dvě hlavní kategorie - magii arkánovou a svatou. Svatá magie zahrnuje požádání jiné bytosti, či jiného společenství bytostí o pomoc. Žádané médium samo zvažuje, zda pomoc poskytne, a v jakém rozsahu, také je z velké části strůjcem samotného kouzla a sesílatel kouzla je tak spíše jen prostředníkem. Mezi uživatele svaté magie patří typicky kněží a paladinové Světla, druidi, šamani, kněží stínu a podobní. Čím se budeme my zabývat, je magie arkánová. Uživatelé takové magie jsou nazýváni arkanisté. Arkánu lze rozdělit na dva druhy - klasickou a fel. Fel arkána je čirá moc, která je účinnější než arkána standartní. Jejím zdrojem je Zvrácená nicota a její užívání zahrnují démonologické obory. Tyto obory zákoník Modrostřeší zakazuje a praktikovat je smí pouze člen armády či člen cechu, který obdrží zvláštní povolení od vládce města, a tato umění praktikuje jen pro nutnou obranu města. Proto se ani fel arkánou nebudeme zabývat. Celá tato série pro začátečníky se bude věnovat arkáně klasické. Arkána je energie, která je obsažena alespoň ve stopovém množství ve všem. Hovoří se o Studně věčnosti, která zde byla před desíti tisíci lety, a která obsahovala veškerou arkánu. Tato Studna však byla zničena. Při explozi rozervala svět na tři známé kontinenty a arkána byla rozptýlena do celého světa. Dnes proudí v podobě čehosi, co by se dalo přirovnávat k řekám a potokům všude, po celém světě, zemí, vodou i vzduchem. Někde jsou velké a mocné proudy, jinde drobná vlákna. Arkána je vnímána jako jeden z elementů světa a jeho nedílná součást. V čiré formě je však pro tělo živoucí bytosti velmi mocnou dávkou čiré energie, která může být i nebezpečná. Jakékoli zacházení s arkánou by tak mělo být maximálně opatrné, protože na rozdíl od svaté magie, arkanista určuje, co kouzlo udělá sám, používá na něj jen svou moc a pokud kouzlo neudrží pod kontrolou či vyvolá cosi nad jeho síly, může ublížit sobě i okolí. thumb|left|Gnómský arkanista Co je vlastně arkána? Někým je označována za čirou energii přetvořitelnou na libovolný element, někým za samostatný pátý element stojící nad elementy ostatními. Jisté je, že má vlastnosti obojího. Arkánu lze v surové formě přetvářet na zemi, vzduch, vodu i oheň. Taktéž ji lze používat pro kouzla arkánových škol. Díky tomu vzniká velice široké využití této energie. Mezi nejvýznamnější obory arkanistických umění patří elementaristika (práce s elementy), štítová magie (obrana před kouzly), očarovávání (vytváření zaklínadel, jejich rozptylování, lámání kouzel), věštění (zjišťování informací o přředmětech i lokalitách), transmutace (přetváření podstaty věcí) a mnohé jiné. Je čistě na vás, který obor si zvolíte za hlavní. Zbývá odpověď na otázku, jak se kouzla sesílají. Každé kouzlo spotřebovává arkánu, která pochází z těla mága. Mág může arkánu vysávat z jiného, externího zdroje, avšak to pouze navyšuje jeho výdrž, ne schopnosti. Každé kouzlo je utvářeno až třemi komponenty. Je třeba jej utvářet vždy myslí, což je zřejmé. Dále pak gesty. Skuteční mistři se dokáží u jednoduchých kouzel bez gest občas obejít, avšak jde o velmi vzácné případy, gesta jsou třeba, dá se říci, vždy. Třetím komponentem je magická formule. Magické formule potřebné ke kouzlům najdete na konci každé knihy v rejstříku (OOC: formule si vymýšlejte sami nebo je zmiňujte a zohledňujte jen v emotech). Magické formule opět lze vypustit jen u naprosto triviálních kouzel a dovolit si to může jen velmi zkušený a obratný mág. Seslání kouzla tak zabere vždy určitý čas a není nikdy jednoduché. Zcela na závěr zmíním už jen jediné - náročnost kouzel je vždy relativním pojmem. Vždy je nejsnazší libovolné kouzlo seslat za užití pohybů rukou i příslušné formule zároveň. Taktéž obecně platí, že začátečníci velké množství energie, které se snaží kouzlu dodat, svou nedbalostí nechávají uniknout do okolí, případně že své síly využívají neefektivně. Nenechte se odradit skutečností, že ze začátku jsou pro vás i drobná kouzla velice vyčerpávající a pracujte hlavně na efektivním využití svých sil. Mocný mág je efektivní mág. Nikdy ne mág, který disponuje velkým množstvím síly, která je však chybně užívána. Přeji vám hodně štěstí ve vašem studiu. Pro Modrostřešský Cech mágů sespsal Arcimág Aderin Istar